Holding On And Letting Go
by csi.nylover.1
Summary: ONE SHOT. Danny made a mistake, one that hes going to regret and when lindsay find out thats the final straw. Will she be able to move on from Danny with the help of her best friend Detective Don Flack Jr.


**A/N: Hey Guys, Im New to this whole thing, so let me know how i go. :) All feedback appreciated.**

* * *

><p><strong>Pairings: Lindsay Monroe, Daniel Messer and Donald Flack Jr.<strong>

**Prompt: Love, Hurt.**

**Inspiration: Just listening to a song that reflected their life. Doesn't really have anything to do with anything from the seasons, just my own little one shot.**

That had been the final straw for Lindsay Monroe. Daniel Dominic Messer, was out of her life for good now. He hurt her, broke her heart, he cheated on her and wasn't man enough to admit it to her. He probably would have half the lab running after him now, if anyone was to find out what he did to her. She didn't know what to do now, standing outside his apartment door, waiting to tell him its over.

Knocking furiously on the door to Danny's apartment, Lindsay felt as if her whole world was crumpling apart. By the time Danny made it to the door, Lindsay had tears forming in her eyes. She wasn't sure she could really tell him it was over, as much as he hurt her, she loved him too much. Danny wasn't sure how to react. He saw her there, at the brink of tears and he wasn't sure whether he was the cause of them or not. Standing face to face, outside his apartment, their conversation began.

"Lindsay." Danny began, but was cut off by Lindsay.

"No Dan, dont Lindsay me now. You become all serious when you know somethings up." Began Lindsay, fists balled together, anger boiling through her. "Something is up and its not about me. Remember what you told me when we first got together. That you wouldn't hurt me. Well you did. Your crushed me, not physically, but emotionally."

"Linds, I dont know what you mean." Danny said, but he knew exactly what he did, and he regrets it everyday.

"Dont start playing dumb with me now, Daniel Dominic Messer. You CHEATED on me. Dont deny it either, I'm not stupid. I've been cheated on before, and I thought, even with your reputation, you would never cheat on anyone, but I was surely wrong about that one." Lindsay took in a deep breath, bracing herself what would come next in the conversation, the sorries, the apologies, but she wouldn't take it.

"I'm sorry Lindsay, I really am." Danny tried to yet form another sentence, but was stopped by Lindsay.

"No Dan, your not sorry. Your sorry you got caught and that you lost someone in the process. The person you lost, is me. We're over Dan. We were over the minute you decided to sleep with that girl whoever she was." Lindsay told him, and with that, she walked away from the man, she really fell in love with. The man she saw that she could have a future with, those plans were all gone down the drain. As tears began falling from her eyes, her walking soon became to a slow jog out of Danny's building. Meanwhile, Danny just stood there, he didn't know what to do, his heart was telling him, fight for her, beg for a second chance but his head was telling him, its no use, she's already decided you're not good enough for her now, go get wasted and screw another girl. So thats what he did, he found a bar, got overly drunk for the rest of the night. He knew it was all his fault but that didn't matter to him, he lost the girl of his dreams, his first true love.

* * *

><p>Lindsay sat in the taxi on her way back to the apartment. She decided she couldn't be alone or she was just going to wallow in her own misery, get drunk and wake up with the biggest hangover. So she told the driver, to take her to the address of Donald Flack Jr.'s apartment. She ran her way up the stairs to Don's apartment with the tears flooding out of her eyes. By the time she reached his apartment, her make up was running, she looked like a mess and she lost the love, she loved the most. Knocking on Flack's door, her mind carried back to the conversation she had earlier on at Danny's. She was brought back to earth when Flack opened up the door to the sight of the messed up, sad, Lindsay Monroe.<p>

"Linds. What happened?" Flack asked, his sympathy starting to show. Not only was Flack feeling sorry for her, but he was secretly pissed off because of what happened. He let Danny have her, even though he had many doubts and he was the better man, even though he loved her, from the first day he met her.

"Danny and I broke up. He…He….He Cheated on me." She stuttered out through tears.

Thats when Flack roped his arms around her in the biggest hug that made her feel warmth and love for the first time in a long time, since before Danny cheated.

"I'm sorry Linds. I'm so so sorry he was such an ass to you. I should have warned you. I shouldn't have been the better man, then you wouldn't be in this position crying over him." Flack began, but was stopped by Lindsay who had a surprised look on her face.

"What do you mean, you shouldn't have been the better man?" She asked, eager to hear what he was going to say next.

"I liked you Linds, before you and Dan got together and somewhere along the way, when you were with Dan, I fell in love with you even though you weren't mine. I still love you, i love you with all my heart, even though we aren't together. I haven't been on a date ever since i knew i loved you, and heck, that was a long time ago. The three years you've been here, changed my life Linds. You changed the person I wanted to be. I always thought of forever bachelor life, but when you came, I saw something, something that made me think, settling down wouldn't be so bad, if it was with someone like you." Flack told her, complete honestly and love coming out of his mouth from his words. "But i didn't think i would have a chance with you. I saw how you flirted with Messer, i knew that you wouldn't like someone like me. I may be good looking, but I'm adventurous, I like to take the risks in life. I'm a hopeless romantic to the girls that i fall for, and for you, i fell hard, but i couldn't do anything about it, because you were always Messer's girl, ever since he started the flirting. It was like a warning to us other guys, that you were his. And that was true for the time you guys were friends and then lovers. But now he's out of your life, and im here confessing my love for you, even though you just broke up with Messer and I'm feeling like such an idiot now for telling you this, but i just had to get it off my chest. Because your beautiful, you shouldn't be crying over what a stupid mistake Dan made. He lost someone amazing which was you. But theres me, I love you, and even though you may not love me back, I'm here for you. I'll wait till your ready, because your worth it. I couldn't see you cry over him when theres so many other people who love you more than he does." Then Flack stopped his confession. He wanted to see the reaction he got from Lindsay. She was shocked, but somewhere in her eyes, you could see she was already healing. She was healing because there were so many other people there to help her and to love her. She knew that she could get over him quickly and without pain, even though she loved him and was hurt by him. She knew that with Flack's help, she could feel love again and maybe Flack was the right guy for her all along.

"Don, that was the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me. Heck, you were even better than Danny when you confessed your love for me. I know I'm upset, I'm hurt and I'm vulnerable, but with you, we've always had a bond, at the start it was like sibling rivalry, then we became good friends, and now your my closest guy friend in this whole country. And Gosh, i want to feel love again, i honestly do. Its a long time since Danny and I have actually been alright. I knew that we were going to break up soon, but just finding out he cheated on me, hurt me too much. I gave my hurt out to him and he just shattered it to pieces. I want to be able to wake up in the mornings with the biggest grin on my face, knowing that someone loves me like Danny did when we were good. I know, that once i'm healed we could be a something. Because before Danny ever made a move, you would have been my choice. But you never made a move, so i figured you weren't interested and now i've found out why. I was "Messers Girl" in a way. At the start I always wanted you Don." Lindsay confessed as well. Don was shocked, he didn't think she ever felt that way for him. "Theres somewhere in me that still likes you Don, but I'm not getting into another relationship just yet. I want a few laughs, drinks, fun nights before we get into anything serious because i'm scared we'd end up like me and Dan. Broken, confused and unfixable."

"God Linds, i know. I do know what its like. I'll wait, I'll wait as long as you need me to. Laughs, Drinks, Fun Nights you've got it. Consider every day of this week booked for fun with me after work. It will be good for both of us." Don told her. "Now, your too tired to go anywhere. Your staying here tonight with me. Its up to you whether you want me to sleep on the couch or with you in the bed for comfort reasons."

"If im staying here, I need PJ's and we can share a bed, we're adults now. I know somewhere in my heart, I like you and you love me. Were going to work out, but I just need time. Stay with me for comfort reasons." Lindsay told him.

So, the two got ready for bed, changed, brushed their teeth and then settled for Don's bed. Over the course of the night, Lindsay found herself wrapped up in Don's arm's. They both needed it. There love for each other could be shown, even though, Lindsay's broken relationship with Danny.

* * *

><p>Three months go past after that night, and Lindsay is finally over Danny. Even though Danny had made several attempts to get her back, each time Lindsay refused and walked away, knowing that her friendship and relationship with Danny had been broken. Meanwhile Flack and Lindsay were together more than ever. The nights going out were fun and full of laughter like Don promised. It was full of what should of been's before Lindsay was classified as Danny's girl. In her heart she always wanted Don. Fait had brought them together and the couldn't be happier than ever.<p>

One evening at one of the annual 'Lab Parties' at the Crime Lab, Don and Lindsay decided to go public with their relationship.

"Are you sure you're ready for this, its only been 3 months after that crap with Danny, i'd understand if you weren't. And i know we've only been together a month now" Don told her, worried that she was doing this to prove a point rather than because she wanted to.

"I want to do this Don. We sneak around, hiding it, but i hate hiding us. We deserve to show the world were happy with each other and not worry about what other people think. Especially Danny. Screw him, we can do whatever we want. You may be his best friend but your my boyfriend and maybe even the love of my life." Lindsay told him. She brought her face up to his and their lips met in a slow and passionate kiss.

"Okay lets go." He told her as they got off the elevator, walking hand in hand to the break room where the party was to be held.

They got there to be greeted by their friends, Mac, Stella, Hawks and Sid. Stella immediately noticed Flack and Lindsay's intertwined and pulled her aside.

"Since when were you and Flack together?" She asked, full of curiosity.

" The night Danny and I broke up, He confessed his love for me, and i have always liked him since before me and Danny got together but i thought he wasn't interested so i went after Messer. When he confessed his love for me, he said he'd wait for me. During the two months after me and Danny broke up, we went out for Drinks and had laughs and even went on a few dates. I know it was soon after me and Danny broke up, i may have loved Dan but things between me and him went south a long time before he cheated.." Lindsay paused, she realised what she'd just said. No one knew Danny cheated on her except Don and Danny of course. "Shit" she mumbled.

"HE WHAT!" Stella exploded now. "YOU MEAN TO SAY, HE CHEATED?" she was practically shouting now. Danny who was at the other side of the room, looked down at the floor hiding the shame and guilt he still had for losing the love of his life.

"Stell, calm down, its fine. Were over it, I'm over it. Thanks to Don. He was there and along the way, during those three months and then after the two months, i finally realised, i had fallen for the Detective Donald Flack Jr. We've been together for a month now and were happy. All that stuff is in the past now." Lindsay explained, choosing her words carefully.

"I'm happy your happy, but i've still been so nice to Danny, Linds. I even tried to help him get back together with you even though i didn't know what he did. I feel horrible now. I'm going to kill him. We said if he hurt you, we'd kill him!" She was saying, with the anger evident in her voice. "I'm happy you finally found someone who will treat you good." With that she went off to find Danny and let all her anger explode at him.

Meanwhile, Mac and Sheldon were giving the "if you hurt her, we'll kill you" speech to Don.

"Dont worry Mac, i love the girl too much to hurt her. I'm no ass like Messer was." Don told Mac and Sheldon.

"But Danny didn't hurt her?" Sheldon stated, confused as to what Flack was talking about.

"He didn't tell you. Geez, he lost his girlfriend because he cheated on her." Flack told them. Then he realised that was a big mistake, Mac and Sheldon, went stalking off to find Danny, you could tell they were angry just by the way they were walking.

"Looks like tonights full of Drama." Don herald Lindsay's voice coming from behind him. When she reached him, he wrapped his arms around her in a hug and placed a soft kiss to her head.

"Im sorry i told them about Danny cheating, it just seemed right." Don told her.

"It's fine, i kinda let it slip to stella and now she's ready to kill him." Lindsay told him with the hint of laughter in her voice.

"Same as Shel and Mac." Don said.

After the conversation with Stella,Mac,Sheldon and Danny finished up, Danny made his way over to Lindsay and Don.

"Hey Linds and Don. I'm sorry about everything, about hurting you Linds and cheating on you. I really regret it, but you're with someone you deserve. Don's a good guy. I'm happy that your happy. It pains me to see you with him, knowing you are the love of my life, but good luck with your future. Im still your best friend Don!" Danny told them with the hint of a smirk coming onto his face.

Lindsay just look at Danny. Then walked over to him, and placed a soft kiss on the cheek. "Thank You" she said. With that, she walked back over to Don, wrapped her arms around him and kissed him with passion.

All their lives were slowly falling into place. The way it was destined to be.

**THE END.**

* * *

><p><strong>How'd I go Guys ? :)<strong>


End file.
